Cumpleaños en la Orden Severusiana
by Maryam
Summary: Se ha implantado una costumbre en la Orden Severusiana para celebrar los cumpleaños. Normalmente Severus no esta de acuerdo, pero otras esta encantado. Eruve tb se encarga de relatar estos sucesos, pasaros por su profile .
1. Cumpleaños de Ayesha

IN THE SHADOWS  
  
Resumen: Un Regalito para Ayesha con todos nuestro mejores deseos en el dia de su cumpleaños. Autora: Maryam (¿quién podría perpetrar algo semejante? Muejeje) Clasificación: R Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Y todos los que han pagado los derechos de autor. Menos las miembras de la Orden Severusiana que esas pertenecen a ellas mismas. Avisos: Esto es otro de las locuras de las chicas de la Orden Severusiana ^_^  
  
La canción es In the shadows, de The Rasmus. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ayesha esta sentada en su trono. Se la ve emocionada, también se ve a Maryam y a Aura pasar a veces por delante a toda prisa. Han instalado unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo en medio de la Orden y se ve que hay movimiento detrás.  
  
- Enseguida estará, Aye, te hemos preparado algo que te va a encantar, super especial para ti - Le dice Aura, que se ha acercado a ella.  
  
Se apagan las luces. Un foco ilumina el centro de las cortinas.  
  
- Que afición le tienes al foco Maryam.  
  
- Mujer, que hay que amortizarlo, que no fue gratis. Y ya me dirás tu, en que situaciones podemos usar un foco. Ale, ayúdame a subir las cortinas.  
  
Las pesadas cortinas chirrian cuando comienzan a partirse en el medio y abrirse hacia los lados. En el centro del escenario hay un hombre. Vestido con un traje de terciopelo negro y una larga capa que roza el suelo. Su cara y su cabello estan ocultos por una especie de mezcla de antifaz y pañuelo, también negro. Como el Zorro, de Banderas. Y sobre este lleva un sombrero de copa. No mueve ni un músculo.  
  
Ooh, ooh  
  
Comienza la música. Pero él sigue parado. Hasta que el cantante empieza con la letra.  
  
No sleep No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer Won't stop Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer Sometimes I feel like I'm going down and so disconnected Somehow I know that I'm haunted to be wanted  
  
Conforme comienza a cantar, el hombre empieza a bailar, y ¡como baila!. La música es moderna, pero con sus ademanes y sus movimientos el hombre le confiere cierto aire antiguo al baile. La imagen es impactante y a parte de la música no se oye una mosca en toda la Orden. Mueve sus brazos, su cuerpo, con una cadencia que parece querer hipnotizar al publico y se diría que lo esta consiguiendo, viendo las caras de todas.  
  
I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows For my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows All my life  
  
Con el estribillo empieza a agitarse más rápido, con movimientos sinuosos y felinos. Se quita la capa y se la lanza a los pies a Ayesha, quedando abierta como un abanico en el suelo. Se tira de rodillas sobre ella y comienza a desabrochar los botones de la casaca de terciopelo. Bajo ella lleva una camisa blanquisima con chorreras y un chaleco tambien de terciopelo.  
  
Ooh, ooh (x2)  
  
In the shadows  
  
Ooh, ooh (x2)  
  
In the shadows  
  
Levantándose, se termina de quitar la casaca. Y la lanza hacia el publico tras Aye. Pero nadie se mueve para cogerla. Están en estado de shock.  
  
They say That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe But I I'd rather kill myself Than turn into their slave  
  
El chaleco también es desabrochado y sigue el mismo camino que la casaca. El hombre esta en medio de escenario, con una preciosa camisa de seda blaquisima, que compite con la blancura de su piel y los ajustadisimos pantalones de terciopelo.  
  
Sometimes  
  
I feel like I should go and play with the thunder  
  
Somehow  
  
I just dont want to stay and wait for the wonder  
  
Hay alguna reacción tras las cortinas y se oye un sollozo apagado. Lo curioso es que el que ha sollozado es otro hombre. Pero como todas están shockeadas ninguna se ha dado cuenta.  
  
I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows For my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows All my life  
  
Delicadamente con dedos largos en manos blanquisimas desata los lazos de la camisa. Y finalmente los botones. No se la quita, la deja abierta mientras baila y gira. En los giros la camisa va deslizándose de sus hombros y sus brazos, como agua, y finalmente cae al suelo. El hombre sigue contoneándose y se vuelve hacia una de las partes que oculta la cortina.  
  
Baby I've been Walking Walking in circles Watching Waiting for something Feel me Touch me Heal me Come take me higher  
  
Desde allí le lanzan algo. Es el látigo de Aura. Restalla el látigo. Todas se sobresaltan. La imagen es increíble. El contraste entre la blanquisima piel y los negros pantalones, el aire altivo y el dominio del látigo. Las chicas parecen haber reaccionado del shock y ahora se oyen suspiros, sollozos y algún "bonk" de los desmayos. Ayesha esta al borde de todo eso y más.  
  
I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows For my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows All my life  
  
El hombre se cuelga el látigo del cuello. Se vuelve a aproximar a Ayesha y en un rápido tirón, que hace saltar los corchetes, se quita los pantalones. Ayesha jadea. Ante ella esta el cuerpo más perfecto que nunca haya podido ver. La piel parece mármol blanquisimo donde se delinean todos y cada uno de los músculos. Incluso algunos que no sabia que existiesen.  
  
I've been watching  
  
I've been waiting  
  
I've been searching  
  
I've been living  
  
For tomorrows  
  
El hombre no lleva tanga, pero lleva unos ajustadisimos boxers de raso negro. Que se ajustan totalmente al cuerpo y le sientan de maravilla. Se mueve, contoneando sus caderas a la altura de los ojos de Ayesha, a la cual le va a dar algo viendo eso.  
  
Ooh, ooh (x2)  
  
In the shadows  
  
El hombre vuelve a arrodillarse ante Ayesha y dirige sus manos hacia el antifaz, sin retirar sus ojos grises de Aye. ¿Grises?  
  
Ooh, ooh (x2)  
  
In the shadows  
  
Con un rápido movimiento se arranca el antifaz y una larguisima melena platinada se desparrama alrededor de ese rostro con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
I've been waiting  
  
Lucius Malfoy se acerca, le da un besito en la punta de la nariz a Ayesha y le susurra - Feliz Cumpleaños Aye.  
  
Todo el mundo rompe en aplausos en los últimos compases de la canción. Tras las cortinas en un sofá están sentados Aura, Severus y Maryam. Los tres agarrados de las manos, totalmente emocionados, con los ojitos brillantes y al borde de un jamacuco.  
  
- Nos hemos vuelto a superar - dice Aura con voz ahogada  
  
- Ya té digo - Responde Maryam.  
  
- Esto se repetirá, ¿verdad? - Pregunta Severus poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.  
  
- ¡Oh Si! - Contestan ambas a la vez dejándose caer en los hombros de Severus y arrebujándose los tres en el sofá.  
  
FINIS 


	2. Cumpleaños de Aura Erüve

****

NUMB

Resumen: Y continuando con los regalos de cumpleaños en la Orden Severusiana aquí tenemos un regalito para Aura (Erüve) con todo mi cariño ^_^

Autora : Maryam (¿quien sino? Jejeje)

Clasificación: R

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Y todos los que han pagado los derechos de autor. 

Avisos: Este fic vuelve a ser otra locura de la Orden Severusiana. Mucha información no tendremos... pero hay que ver lo bien que nos lo pasamos jejeje Es pelin Slash... "el que avisa no es traidor"

La canción es Numb de Linkin Park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aura esta sentada en el asiento de honor. Han vuelto a colocar los cortinajes de terciopelo rojo para ocultar lo que se prepara detrás. Y esto a Aura la pone nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

"Que me habrá preparado Maryam, esa loca... lleva tres semanas, con risitas tontas y mirándome cuando cree que no me fijo, miedo me da" Piensa Aura tan concentrada que se sobresalta cuando ve a Maryam a su lado.

- Te vas a morir cuando veas lo que he preparado. Además, no he tenido que chantajear, amenazar ni nada de eso para conseguirlo. Eso sí, nos ha costado mucho ensayar y que no nos vieras – Maryam le guiña un ojo y sonriendo se va tras el telón. 

Ayesha pasa corriendo en ese momento, agita una mano hacia Aura a modo de saludo y se mete tambien tras las cortinas.

- Ays, le va a encantar, ¿cómo has podido conseguir que lo hicieran Mary? 

- Pues la verdad, no me ha costado nada... solo me limite a sugerirlo y Severus estuvo encantando, el se encargo de arreglar el resto.

- Hum... esto da que pensar, ¿verdad? – Ayesha le lanza una mirada picara a Maryam que sonríe tambien con picardía. – Venga, empecemos.

Empieza a sonar la música, mientras las cortinas se abren mostrando a dos hombres en el improvisado escenario de la Orden. Un moreno y un rubio. Cabello tan negro como una sombra en la oscuridad y cabello tan claro como rallos de luna llena. Visten igual. Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Ambos sonrientes hacen una elaborada reverencia ante Aura en perfecta sincronía. El cantante comienza.

  
  
_Time has been what you want me to be,  
feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me,  
but under the pressure, I'm walkin in your shoes._

Como un bailarín y su sombra ambos se mueven a la par, al ritmo de la música. Agitándose, contoneándose y en ciertos momentos cruzándose y rozándose levemente. Comienzan a desabrochase los botones de las casacas a la vez, botón a botón en perfecta sincronía, pero no se las quitan.  
  
  
_I'm caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone.  
Every step I take is another mistake to you.  
I'm caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone._

De repente, Severus se coloca tras Lucius y con un sensual movimiento de sus manos desliza la casaca por los hombros del rubio, que cae a sus pies entre ambos. Un rápido giro y ahora es Lucius el que esta detrás y comienza a quitarle la casaca a Severus, perdiendo sus manos en la espalda del moreno. Entonces mira fijamente a Aura y le guiña un ojo.  
  
  
I become so numb, I can feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more awake.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do.  
Is be more like me, and be less like you.

Con el estribillo se desata el "infierno". Severus se queda totalmente quieto mientras Lucius, bailando, desliza sus manos sobre el pecho de Severus hasta alcanzar los botones y comienza a soltarlos. Tanto haciendo eso, como luego retirándole la camisa, Lucius procura rozar con sus dedos la mayor parte de piel del moreno. El cual, aunque esta inmóvil, se muerde el labio.  
  
  
_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
holding to tightly, afraid to loose control.  
Cause everything that you thought I would be,  
is falling apart, right in front of you._

  
  
Lucius comienza a deslizar sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno que ya no puede resistir mas y las sujeta con las suyas en un intento de detenerlo. Pero en ese momento el rubio posa sus labios en la base del cuello del moreno y eso desarma totalmente a Severus. Que se deja hacer. Se oye un "OICHHHH" detrás del telón. A Aura se le ha caído la barbilla hasta el suelo.

  
_I'm caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone.  
Every step I'm taking is another mistake to you.  
I'm caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone.  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.  
_

Las manos de Lucius se deslizan hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y con un fuerte tirón suelta los corchetes y deja al maestro de pociones en boxers. Son verdes tan oscuros que parecen negros, con una L en plata bordada en un costado y están tan ajustados que no dejan mucho a la imaginación. Idea que parece haber pasado tanto por la cabecita de Aura como la de Lucius que se relamen el labio inferior sin apartar los ojos del profesor de pociones. Severus sujeta a Lucius de la melena arrastrandalo hasta ponerlo delante de él.

  
  
_I become so numb, I can feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more awake.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do.  
Is be more like me, and be less like you.  
_  
  
Mantiene su mano tirando de la larga melena. Haciendo al rubio inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás intentando evitar el dolor, exponiendo un cuello larguisimo y blaquisimo. Su otra mano se dirige a ese cuello y deslizándose comienza a soltar los botones de la camisa. Le susurra algo al oído y Lucius pone sus brazos en la espalda. Severus suelta la platinada melena y deslizando la camisa por sus hombros la ata a su espalda sujetando los brazos del rubio. Ambos siguen moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la musica.

  
  
_And I know,  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know,  
you were just like me,   
with someone dissapointed in you._

  
  
Severus empuja a Lucius que cae al suelo de rodillas. Allí el rubio se contonea y agita, no se sabe si intentando soltarse los brazos o simplemente por que le apetece. Se inclina hacia atrás buscando contacto visual con el moreno que sigue parado tras él. Y lo consigue.

  
  
_I become so numb, I can feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more awake.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do.  
Is be more like me, and be less like you._

El moreno lo vuelve a sujetar por el cabello y con un fuerte tirón lo levanta del suelo. Sus manos se deslizan con premura a la cinturilla del pantalón y es arrancado como el otro antes. Lucius lleva los mismo boxers pero con una S plateada bordada. Se agita queriendo soltarse los brazos. Severus lo empuja otra vez.

  
_I become so numb, I can feel you there,  
time has been what you want me to be.  
I become so numb, I can feel you there,  
I'm tired of be what you want me to be._

Lucius vuelve a estar en el suelo. Severus se deja caer detrás de el, lo abraza, se balancean a la vez, al ritmo de la música. El moreno sosteniendo al rubio que sigue con los brazos atados a su espalda. Se da por vencido. Severus no lo va a soltar, así que se limita a reclinarse sobre el moreno. El cantante ha terminado y ambos sonríen a Aura, desde el suelo. 

Los últimos acordes de la música acaban y se oye a Aura aplaudir como una loca. Ayesha se asoma tras el telón, mientras Maryam va encender la luz.

- Que calmaditas han estado todas, ¿no? – pregunta Maryam mientras va yendo hacia el interruptor – no se han oído ni gritos, ni sollozos, ni gemidos, ni silbidos ni nada... 

Enciende la luz y es espectáculo es increíble, todas las miembros de la Orden están desmayadas por detrás de Aura. Algunas realmente despatarradas, otras caídas encima de sus compañeras. Eso sí... todas con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hum... ya decía yo – Mirando a las desmayadas, se acerca al centro del escenario donde Severus ayuda a levantarse a Lucius – Aye, Lucy sigue atado, ¿te has fijado? (muejeje)

Ante eso, Lucius abre los ojos como platos, la normal palidez del rubio alcanza limites insospechados y el terror se dibuja en su rostro. Y con un terrible grito de "NOOOOooooOOOOOOooo" sale corriendo, con Ayesha detrás diciendo "Ven, no huyas. Si no te va a doler, mi dueño. Venga tonto, que te va a gustar". 

Maryam que ha llegado a la altura de Severus se ríe bajito de forma picara, mientras el moreno la mira levantando una ceja y Aura se revuelca de la risa en el sofá. Severus se acerca y se sienta al lado de Aura.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado?... yo, lo reconozco, he disfrutado como un elfo domestico. Aunque Lucius tiene las manos muy largas... ejem... – dice Severus recostándose en el sofá.

- Es que no me extraña, morenazo – dice Aura, dejando caer como quien no quiere la cosa su mano en el muslo del profesor de pociones, que alza una ceja. Finalmente se echan a reír los dos.

Mientras hablaban se ha visto pasar un par de veces a Lucius como una exhalación seguido por Ayesha. A la segunda vez Maryam echa a correr también detrás de Aye en un intento de salvar al rubio.

- Otra magnifica y exclusiva noche en la Orden Severusiana – comenta Aura entre carcajada y carcajada. 

FINIS.


End file.
